DP Taken by the Wolf
by Deathcomes4u
Summary: Lemon for upcoming plot of sequel fic to 'Unforgiveable'. Danny is a werewolf, and the werewolf has needs. Sam is forced to fulfill those needs... fulfilling her own guiltily at the same time. Explicit DxS .


For those who read this who aren't familiar with my Deviant art account and the fan-fiction there, the werewolf Danny in this story has two forms, half human and full wolf. For the entirety of this story he is in half human form, his sadistic wolf side in control. The werewolf curse affects his ghost side, but it can control him as a human as well, although his instincts do not drive him to kill humans, but other ghosts.

_As to his physical appearance, he is Phantom, with clawed hands with grey fur up to the elbows, his head hair runs down his neck and he has long hackles between his shoulder blades. His thighs are human leading into semi-wolf calves where the fur starts again, going down into pawed wolf hind feet. He also has a tail and elongated fangs and yellow eyes. Yay, that's about all the explaining I have to do other than here he and Sam have been dancing at a grand ghost ball, discussing Danny's lack of ability to satisfy Sam because he's clueless. Anywho… onwards with the smex! Down with Valentines Day!_

"I grow tired of these games. I have danced for long enough to this tune, it's time to change it!" The Werewolf Danny declared, his expression changing as he looked at Sam, a new hunger in his eyes, a lust she hadn't seen before.

In an instant, he had snatched her up and was whisking her away. If Only Tucker were able to help her. She wasn't scared of Danny, she could handle him when he had some fighting control. But the wolf side on its own… he was something to fear. He was the most irrational side, he played out all the dark parts of Danny that he would never have otherwise shown or even wanted to display.

And Sam was truly afraid of this sudden change.

Tucker was trapped with Skulker. He could handle the hunter until the old PDA Purple Back Gorilla program cut in, but until then, Sam was on her own, and she had no idea where Danny was taking her. He had disarmed her already of all the Fenton weapons she had brought, yet he made none of his usual attempts to escape and wreak havoc.

They flew through levels of this ghostly mansion intangibly. Sam, struggling automatically, looked up into Danny's face. He seemed to be searching for something.

They suddenly stopped in a high, empty bedroom. To Sam's surprise, Danny dropped her on the large four-poster bed. It was surrounded by heavy curtains, but well enough illuminated by Danny's ghostly glow… yet there was no mistake, it was a real world item. _A real- world bed? Here? Wow… maybe that's what counts for expensive tastes in the ghost zone…_ Sam thought distractedly. Sam flipped onto her back and looked, bewildered, at Danny. He was smirking at her, that strange look in his eyes again. He crawled forwards towards her, and suddenly she realized what that look WAS.

Sam drew breath to scream, eyes widening. But Danny's clawed fingers were soon on either side of her mouth, his palm pressing her lips firmly shut. Eyes still wide, she was forced back swiftly, until Danny was leaning over her, smirk still firmly in place. "Come now, there's no need for that, no one who could hear you would help you anyway… and you can't tell me you haven't WANTED this for soooo long now…" he almost purred in her ear. He took his palm away but quickly replaced the pressure on her lips with his own.

Sam almost returned the bittersweet kiss, screwing up her eyes as his fangs tickled her bottom lip. She always wanted Danny's lips… but to receive them like this? It couldn't be right… so why didn't she feel more wrong? Why did she secretly desire these moments with his passionate wolf-side? Although, the wolf did seem like a different person, it was still easy to imagine it was always just Danny. Yet without the wolf, would Danny be doing to her what she secretly craved of him?

The wolf pulled away from her lips… yet she realized the rest of his body was pressed against hers… he laid lightly along her. She shivered underneath him, her face flushing as she felt her nipples harden in the corset dress he had managed to whisk onto her. He was smirking again.

"I know, I know… you want to believe Danny could and would do this to you all on his own, that I have nothing to do with it. And you know, I wish I could say that were so… he probably would, given time, but God knows how I hate to wait. However… I'm going to let him in on this… and we shall see how willing he is… though, this is going to happen, whether he wants it to or not, because God only knows _I _do…"

Sam's eyes widened as she suddenly realized his FULL intentions…and here she had been thinking he was just going to torment her with forced kisses… maybe try to have a feel up… stuff she could fend off… but those yellow eyes betrayed a hunger for something more than that. Sam's reaction was automatic, "No…no _Please! _Don't do this… Danny don't, WOLF I don't want this!" She tried to keep her pleading voice calm, but a note of panic crept into her tone as his cold claws began unlacing her corset top. She tried to push him away, but wherever her hands rested, he would go intangible and she could do nothing. He laughed lightly, but there was a note of cruelty in his tone. "Oh the heck with it, if you're so desperate to get me off, I suppose I'll take it that you're just desperate to get undressed faster! Here, let me help you…" He grabbed hold of the dress material under her navel. In a heartbeat, he turned it intangible and whipped it off her. She gasped and shifted her hands clumsily, slipping an arm over her bra and a hand to shield between her legs, trying to make a barrier between him and her. He merely laughed in amusement. He lifted a hand from the bed beside her, turning the hand intangible. He lowered it towards her chest with a hungry expression. Sam gave a shocked gasp as she felt his cold fingertips through her arm and bra. It played around her nipple, causing it to rise and stiffen, giving her a sickeningly good feeling. She began t shake, her hands the worst. She didn't realize what this was doing to him, laying lightly along her body, where her hand was acting as a barrier between her groin and his…

He took in his own small gasp and his smile grew. "Well, well, returning the favour? For that you get a reward…" he said. She watched his eyes, horrified, as they flashed from yellow to green and back again… _Danny could see what was happening, but he had no control. _Sam's face burnt. Danny removed his intangible fingers from her breast, taking her bra intangibly with them. He discarded the garment, then moved his hand down. Sam drew a shuddering gasp and let out a small high-pitched whine. She felt cold clawed fingertips reach through her and touch her most sensitive parts. She continued to make small noises, unable to quiet her self. She bit her lip and gripped the bed-sheets as Danny's cold yet sensuous fingers caressed her clitoris and played on the outside of her vagina, making her shudder every time they began to venture in just a little way. For a moment, Sam even forgot it should not be happening, that Danny was seeing this, not doing it. Sam made a frightened whimper and the fingers were removed. She did not realize that as she had squirmed, her legs had automatically spread and risen up a little, allowing him easy access to position himself.

She looked up to see him kneeling between her legs, calmly and gracefully removing his suit. A tingle ran through her to see the spandex being peeled from his slightly toned chest. The hint of a developing six-pack and pecks rippled above her, and he smirked at her gaze as he intangibly removed his pants.

Sam blushed bright red to realize she now saw him in all his glory for the first time. She tried not to look down, but her eyes were drawn inevitably down like a magnet. She swallowed. He was already aroused, and he was as well endowed as she had bashfully imagined. But she was a virgin, and truthfully a little afraid… In fact now VERY afraid, because she imagined when she lost herself to Danny, he would be loving and gentle and tender… But those were all the things the wolf wasn't.

He lay against her again, sending a shiver through her… from cold, from fear, but also from excitement. She let out a quivering breath as she felt him against the material of her black underpants. He pressed harder, eyes flashing green again. Despite the cold of him, she felt a pulsing heat increase in her genitals… she wanted him so badly… yet she wanted Danny to be doing this, it should be Danny, for the first time at least…

The Wolf's smirk widened and his eyelids lowered. He reached a hand down and grasped the lacey edge of her panties, finally intangibly removing the last item of clothing. As soon as he did, the barrier between them that held him at bay was released, and he pressed into her. Sam yelped. His penis suddenly pressed its way between the sensitive lips of her vagina. He began to place more pressure gradually on her, the head of his penis not yet fully entering her… he teased her and made her whimper very quietly. She was shaking like mad. All of a sudden, he made a quick jabbing motion. She let out a yelp of shock more than pain. It only stung slightly. But he was in now… the cherry was popped… but that was by no means the end. He continued the sharp movements, jerking his hips roughly, in an animalistic way. It was still the wolf. He growled softly as he got deeper. Sam's feet twitched and her hands writhed against the bed-sheets, but she could not resist him… and what was worse… she didn't really want to. She could not deny to herself that she was enjoying the sensation. Suddenly, he stopped. Sam opened her eyes and realized she was crying. But she couldn't tell if it was from fear or shock or…happiness. It was all too bittersweet for her.

"Sam!?' came Danny's confused and fearful voice from above her. He was still in wolf form, but his eyes… they were green again. "Danny…" Sam whimpered, it was all she could manage… what else could she say? She watched his horrified face as he realized what position they were in. Both of their mouths were slightly open, but neither could find the right words. Sam's heart was wrenched to see tears creeping into Danny's eyes. But as suddenly as he had emerged, he screwed up his eyes and opened yellow ones on her once more. Then he threw his head back and laughed. It sent a chill down Sam's spine. "What did I tell you? He didn't do anything! He doesn't get it! He thinks if he had kept going, he would hurt you more, but you and I both know Sammy…" he leaned in close, his bare chest against hers, cold skin stiffening her nipples beneath him. She shuddered… but the sensation was not unpleasant, exactly…

"…What you really wanted was for HIM to keep going… ah well, looks like _I _have to fulfill your fantasy for him, and thankfully I'm not as clueless as he is." The Wolf whispered, and he nipped her ear, making her yelp in shock. He laughed softly and took his lips to her neck. He tickled her lightly with the tips of his fangs before he licked her tenderly. Like an affectionate pet. She gasped. At the same time, he began moving his hips again, but now the movements were more controlled. Sam remained spread eagled, toes curling and uncurling with every one of his movements, hands grasping the sheets so tightly they shook.

The heat within her was slowly building, even though he was still chilling within and along her. His cold lips and roving tongue sunk down to her breasts. He made her gasp and eek out little noises involuntarily as he nibbled and licked her hardened nipples, sending tingles through her, increasing the heat within her.

Oh god, how can I be doing this? How can I be doing this to one of my best friends? I never imagined this, never, I mean…I love Sam…I… oh my god…I love her? How can I be doing this! How can she ever forgive me?

The wolf began kissing back up her neck slowly, and the sensation reminded Sam forcibly of slowly drowning. Unconsciously, the higher his lips went, the more her legs slowly ascended, hitching up with every push. Her hips had also begun corresponding of their own accord. Until by the time he pressed his lips firmly to hers, her legs were wrapped around his thrusting pelvis. She was synchronizing her own pelvic muscles so that she tightened whenever he drew back and released when he thrusted forward. The result of all this was a great increase in pleasure. With her eyes tightly shut, Sam let herself be lost in the illusion… it was so much easier for her mind, body and sanity to just accept that what was happening to her was Danny.

His tongue forced it's way into her mouth, and she let it play around with her own. He didn't use his teeth this time, which meant Sam had an easier time upholding her illusion.

He suddenly retreated from her mouth. She kept her eyes tightly shut and her concentration switched to her pelvis again and the sensations there. It was like nothing she had ever known…

She heard Danny panting above her as his movements got faster. Because her legs were raised, there was more friction, and pleasure was now quickly escalating within the two. The wolf was however evident again… his movements became jerky and rough again. Sam began to yelp. It stung, yet for some reason, that only made it feel better. _Oh my god, I'm getting off on pain!? _Sam thought, alarmed, her head turning to the side involuntarily, another high-pitched yelp escaping her. Her yelp only seemed to excite him, as he quickened his pace. Her eyes remained tightly shut. It was getting harder to convince herself it was her dream of Danny doing this to her. She suddenly felt his icy breath on her ear. Over her own suddenly realized little indistinct noises every time he thrusted, she heard the wolf whisper coolly, if not a little smirkishly, "just be thankful I'm doing this your way and not taking you like a bitch, Doggy style. Though it's still fun to make you beg, pet…"

He slowed abruptly, making as though to pull out. Sam let out a moan of panic and desire before she could stop herself. The word 'doggy style' had exploded a small spark of excitement in her brain and he had felt her tighten in response. She couldn't believe he could leave her hanging… that he could take her this high, only to send her crashing down. She was confused, hadn't he wanted her so badly? No… the wolf had, but perhaps he had put Danny back in control. Sam loosened her legs from his waist and made to open her eyes and face his hurt green ones, when suddenly a pair of strong, cold hands grasped her sides firmly and turned her over. Before she could assess what was going on and react, she found her head and forearms down over the pillows and her rear in the air behind her, supported by her knees and held firmly in place by cold vice like hands around her hips.

She realized he was not in her any more and she let out another automatic whimper of loss. A shiver ran down her spine as his body pressed against her back and a whisper brushed her ear, "Oh, so NOW you want it? Well now, if you won't beg outright, pet, I shall just have to punish you… except… this is more of a treat for you than a punishment, isn't it? You actually WANT this sort of thing? My, my, Sammy, you're more exciting than I imagined… but I live to please, after all, so…"

And with that, he pulled back, and half a second later, he jerked forward into her again, causing her to actually yell.

It had hurt more… she wasn't used to this sort of thing. She soon however, found herself gasping and panting as he thrust quickly within her, the movement surprisingly easy. Sam lowered her chest while her rear stayed in the air, her back arching inward. She bit down on a pillow, tears still flowing down her face and soaking the pillowcase, but she moved back and forth with him, moaning as he reached his arms around her hips to spread her skin and expose her clitoris to the other hand, which played frantically over the soft mound of skin as he continued thrusting. Their pleasure quickly built again. Sam tried to completely forget about who was doing this to her and focus solely on the bliss and ecstasy she was experiencing.

Just as she felt herself nearing her peak again though, he stopped. Sam checked herself very quickly from making any noise, lest it provoke him to do something worse.

"I'm bored with this… too much work just detracts from the experience." And with that the cold hands once again gripped her sides. He did not pull out this time, but merely turned intangible enough to turn her over again. She was facing him once more. He pushed her up onto the pillows in a diagonal position against the bed head. Tangible once more, he flashed green eyes at her before smirking and closing them. He pushed forward with his legs, clawed paw feet digging into the sheets and mattress. Sam let out a long high-pitched breathy moan as he managed to get deeper into her than she thought possible. The cold of him was counteracted by increased heat in her genitals. Her legs were spread out wide and straight this time, the angle letting him in deeper than Sam thought possible. She had her eyes closed, once again trying to maintain in her mind the lie that Danny was the pilot behind the increasingly fast movements. The thrusts not only became faster, but longer in that he went further forward and back. He even got to a point where he could pull out and push back in again and again with ease.

This time there was no stopping. Sam was making lower, almost melodic moaning sounds, her breath shivering as his lips began to caress her neck and he gently ran his teeth up and down it, sucking now and then. Sam let her head roll back. She couldn't deny it any longer. This was ecstasy the likes of which she had never known before. And because she just could not picture Danny in normal form as he kept pushing deep into her soul with soft growls, she fooled herself into thinking it was Danny controlling the wolf form now.

Yet even as their pleasure slowly built to dizzying heights, she had to ask the question that nagged the back of her mind… she HAD to know…

"Is he enjoying this?" she whispered.

The wolf withdrew his lips from her neck with a short sharp breath, but did not stop thrusting. He seemed to consider whether or not to answer her… or perhaps he was trying to find out… but after about five thrusts of silence…

"He can't believe it… but yes…" the Wolf whispered back in smirkish tones, before licking up and down the side of her neck. She gasped a little, more at the pleasure than the chill.

"Will he remember any of this?" She asked as she breathed.

"Only the gist… vivid flashes…" he answered her before running his tongue firmly up the middle of her neck, up over her throat. Sam had that sensation of drowning again. And what was more, she was letting out higher pitched, shorter sounds. He increased speed. They were so close. Sam's toes automatically curled and uncurled. His tongue ran up under her chin, all the way to her mouth. He circled her parted lips with it before diving in. Sam took in quivering breaths through her nose, and found herself kissing back, still making muffled moaning and yelping sounds.

Their kissing got deeper and more furious as the pleasure neared overload. Sam let herself go, submersing her thrashing consciousness in the amazing sensations of ecstasy. Just as she managed to let go of the shock and anxiety and embrace the improper passion, they both reached their peak.

Their lips broke apart. Sam made no sound, she merely held in a breath to let the unbelievable pleasure wash over her. If you could physically drown in sexual ecstasy, Sam swore she would have just committed suicide.

And Danny threw his head back, howling, as his pleasure exploded within, sending waves of ecstasy all through him, radiating from the sensation of ejaculating deep within Sam. The resonance of the wolf's howl seemed to be on a frequency that melted him and Sam into one intimate being. This was all the wolf concentrated on, but Danny, trapped inside, still felt everything. And for a moment he thought only about the sweet sensation of being so intimately connected with Sam and experiencing such incredible pleasure.

The guilt was drowned out, if only for a few moments, on both sides.

Finally, the wolf's howl died as he stopped coming inside Sam. He continued to thrust slowly a few more times before they both just lay still, panting. The wolf was resting lightly on Sam again. The cold was now soothing on her hot body. Her toes and feet twitched now and then as Danny shifted a little, residual twangs of pleasure rippling through her. Her eyes were closed; her brain was numb, still savouring the endorphins, unwilling to return to the real world. Suddenly, a cold breath on her ear brought her back down to… well, not earth, but the ghost zone…

"And you said you didn't want this…" said the wolf's snide whisper in her ear. She shivered as he pulled out of her. He was flaccid now. Sam still didn't move, still panting slightly, she opened her eyes and looked up at the bed canopy. "Given the choice… I would not have done it like this… I didn't say I didn't want it at all… but not like this…" she said in a hollow voice as the guilt and hurt returned. "You've taken advantage of me, and you had no right to do this to Danny…"her voice began to waver. _Oh god Danny, what is this going to do to you and I?_

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes to remember Danny's green eyes… confused and hurt… what would he think of her? Letting this happen? What would it do to him, thinking he had taken advantage of her without being able to control himself, when really, she felt it had been she who took advantage of him with the wolf, letting the wolf take her as she wished he would… how she knew she would crave him shamefully again later.

Sam turned onto her side and curled into a ball, feeling violated again, tears silently falling down her face. It was hard to believe only moments ago she was feeling more pleasure course through her than ever in her entire life. She made no sound as the wolf dressed her intangibly yet tenderly and then himself.

The wolf stopped suddenly, sitting rigid, shaking. He started to growl. Sam sat up and shuffled back, a little apprehensive. He made a quick movement, his right hand slashing his left arm. The growling faded as green ectoplasm wept from the scratches, matting the wolf's fur. "Back home with you…" he said blankly, turning to her, composed once more. His Yellow eyes bored into her. She meant nothing to him… none of what they had just experienced had. She was an object to him… she that wasn't the case with Danny, but it still hurt, because the wolf was still part of Danny. The worst part… _and yet_, she thought bitterly, guiltily, as he snaked an arm around her waist and lifted them intangibly out into the darkness of the ghost zone, _the worst part is the only part bold enough to see how badly I wanted him…_

Hope you liked that cause chances are I'll add some more onto that, like the aftermath, Danny's reaction, Tuck's bewilderment, etc etc…


End file.
